Life In A Moment
by iluvephramy
Summary: A HG/HP/DM one shot where a Hogwarts Halloween Party causes the existing feelings of three students to rise to the surface. Where will the night take them when they finally give in to their feelings? Warning: slash.


Summary – A HG/HP/DM one shot where a Hogwarts Halloween Party causes the existing feelings of three students to rise to the surface. Where will the night take them when they finally give in to their feelings? Warning: slash.

Disclaimer – Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, so no suing the fanfic author! Also I got the idea for this fic from another one shot called 'How Bizarre' (sorry I can't remember the name of the author but it was posted here on ), but besides stealing the Halloween Party idea and Harry as a goth the rest of the plot is mine.

**Author's Note: Okay, here it is finally finished! Started this one shot like a month ago and it kinda got to that stage where I thought I may never finish it. During the time since it was started I've been ill twice, cleaned half a house, read countless fanfics and two novels for uni. I really like this one shot and really, really hope you guys love it too! Please read & review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**WARNING: SLASH! Don't like don't read, simple as. In an attempt to warn everyone who may need a warning while still not spoiling the story for those who want the surprise, let me just say things get a little heavy as the story goes on. **

**Life In A Moment**

Hermione starred at Harry in complete and utter shock as she took in his in bizarre appearance. She determinedly refused to acknowledge the sudden wetness between her thighs as she gazed longingly at his muscular chest, that was in all intense and purposes naked and ready to be ravished. _Stop it! He's your friend; he doesn't expect to be gawked at by you of all people!_ That logical inner voice of hers whispered even as her roving eye took in every single detail of his Halloween costume. Her best friend's normally untidy black mop had been dyed electric blue and tamed by hair gel to spike up at different angles, making Hermione want to run her fingers through it. He had also used a spell to pierce his plump lip with a ring that begged her to be tugged and sucked. Following the angle of his strong jaw, she hungrily gazed upon the studded dog collar that fitted tightly around his neck, wordlessly imagining the fun she could have with that during the heat of passion. _Oh god! _She silently murmured, unable to control herself. His toned chest was barely covered with a sleeveless, fishnet shirt that left little to the imagination of exactly how fit the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain was. This was partnered with long, loosely fitting, studded black combat trousers that had several chains hanging from them and large, seemingly cumbersome boots. This entire ensemble was finished off with gothic black makeup and nail varnish that at the same time seemed so right, but so very wrong on a nervous, fidgety Harry.

"errr – Mione? Is this alright?" Harry asked worriedly, "I never should have let Fred talk me into this! I look stupid don't I?" Hermione shook her head vehemently, allowing herself a few extra moments to compose herself before forming the words to reassure him without letting him know she was positively salivating over him.

"You look brilliant Harry! The outfit was just a little bit of a shock," _that's one way to put it! _"I didn't expect it that's all!" Hermione replied, putting a comforting hand on his bare shoulder, determined to be there for her friend.

Harry laughed heartedly, before casually answering "your one to talk! You almost gave me a heart attack when I saw you. I never thought you would go to such extreme measures to piss Malfoy off!" _Great. His costume makes me want to ravish him, and mine causes him to nearly die. Hermione Granger, you are an idiot for fancying him. _Hermione thought with despair as she glanced down at her Wonder Woman costume.

But whatever her insecurities over Harry, she put on a brave face. She looked good and even if Harry didn't see it, it was probably only because he never saw her that way. After all, she was just his friend. "Well, it serves him right for calling me ugly!" She snapped, partly over the painful memory of Malfoy's comment and partly because of her disappointment with Harry's reaction to tiny costume and controlled dyed black hair.

"Don't let it get to you 'Mione. You know what muggles say about boys who are mean to girls. The truth is Malfoy probably has this secret pang for you!" Harry said jokingly as he put his arm around Hermione and kissed her on the cheek. She couldn't help but smile at her friend's preposterous suggestion, he always knew what to do to make her feel better. "You look gorgeous. Ignore him! Now where the hell's Ron?" Hermione's heart soared at the thought that Harry found her gorgeous and even though she realised he was more than likely just being nice to her, it gave her hope. A sense of bliss wrapped around her and it even withstood Ron's disgruntled appearance moments later. Ever since the announcement of the Halloween Party had been made by Dumbledore the previous week, Ron had been in a foul mood because he dreaded the ridiculous costume Lavender would make him wear. To be fair, when he suddenly appeared dressed as a sheep and attached to the other Gryffindor girl's mouth Hermione admitted he was justified.

"Harry? Hermione?" Ron asked cautiously as he noticed his two best friends, more because they were stood with their arms around each other like usual than because of their appearance. "Is that really you?" Hermione nodded, thrilled by the momentary glimpse of lust in his eyes as he ogled her. _At least someone thinks I'm hot!_

"My god! You guys look brilliant!" Lavender gushed girlishly as she glanced from Harry to Hermione and back again. Hermione became slightly irritated when she noticed the other girl checking Harry out, but resolutely refused to get angry over it. After all it wasn't like he was her boyfriend or anything! "Wherever did you get the idea?"

"Fred," Harry murmured, exasperatedly running his fingers through his hair. The way he still said that name cut Hermione to the core, despite the fact that he and Fred were ancient history. But nevertheless it still hurt because it reminded her of how stupid she was to still pine for a guy that was so completely unavailable.

Just as Hermione was about to once again be lost in self-pitying thought, Ron interrupted her by frowning with confusion and asking, "why would my brother be suggesting Halloween costumes to you? It's not like you two are all that close!" Hermione instinctively looked at Harry to somehow answer their friend's question but Harry's only response was for his mouth to drop in horror. _Crap! What the hell was she going to do? If Ron found out about his best mates relationship with his brother he would go mental. It would destroy Harry! _Hermione thought panicked by the possibility of their entire fragile world falling apart. She had to think of something fast because clearly the boy next to her was too surprised to come up with anything at all useful.

"For a practical joke of course" Hermione replied, praying that Ron wouldn't analyse her answer too closely. She watched worriedly as he furrowed his brow in thought, before nodding in reluctant acceptance.

"Wish he'd thought of something for me," Ron whispered quietly as he glanced down at his fluffy body.

~ HG/HP/DM ~

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, Ron had accepted Hermione's lie and his secret was safe, for the moment at least. He watched Ron and Lavender walk ahead of them towards the Great Hall and hugged Hermione closer to him, before whispering "thank you" in her ear. He wasn't ready to let the world know that he was gay and once again she had saved him. It wasn't that he was ashamed, but more because he didn't want to see the judgemental look on his by then probably former friend's faces. Many of them would not welcome this newest development in his life, and he wasn't ready to lose them yet. He doubted people like Ron would be as understanding as his Hermione.

_Shit. _He'd done it again. He'd called her 'his Hermione' and even if it was only inside his head, it was wrong. She was not his and she never would be. However this didn't seem to stop him from wanting, practically aching for her. It made absolutely no sense. He was gay for Christ's sakes, but still he wanted his female best friend in ways that was totally against all possible reason. _I'm going mad! _He declared silently as he ran his fingers through his bright blue hair in frustration. _It's not normal to have these thoughts!_ He almost cried as he looked down at her longingly, confusion wrecking his body as he noticed the swell of her breasts as she breathed heavily with trepidation as they entered the Great Hall. A large part of him wanted her so much! But then there was another part of him that found beauty and passion in the likes of Fred, Seamus and even Malfoy for Christ's sakes! _Muggles' would simply say I'm fucking bisexual and be done with it. God, if only it were that simple!_ The truth was he liked men and many different types of men at that, but when it came to women they all sexually repulsed him – except Hermione.

"Wow!" He heard Hermione murmur under her breath. Harry compulsively looked around the hall, wondering what had caused her to mutter such praise and once he began to pay attention to his surroundings he had to agree with her. It was simply spectacular. Gone were the house tables and insted there was one long table that went around the edge of one half of the room, which was piled high with all sorts of foods in a buffet style feast. There were other, smaller round tables that were littered around that half of the room to eat at and each was covered with a silk black table cloth and had a gothic candlestick in the centre. The other half of the room had been completely cleared to make room for dance floor that immediately pulled Harry towards it. Harry loved to dance, but he determinedly forced himself to look around the rest of the room and take in the rest of the site, that was causing students to ooh and ahh in appreciation. The walls were covered in mystical frosted spider webs that glimmered when the stars from the eerie night sky shone on them. There was also hundreds of jack-o-lanterns and candles floating on the above them shedding an intimate, warm glow over the hall. It was truly beautiful.

"Hey mate, you've gotta come and check out this food!" Ron called as he came rushing up to Harry with a piece of chicken in his hand.

Harry shook his head in disbelief, forcing chicken and sheep jokes out of his head, before offering Hermione his arm gallantly. "May I escort you to dinner Mademoiselle?" She giggled cheerfully and put her small, delicate arm inside his larger one. She was so fierce most of the time that he forgot how tiny she was, it was only in times like these that he remembered and his instinctual need to protect her rose to the surface once again. _Ha! Me protect Hermione. She'd marmaldise me for even thinking it. _

"I can't believe she got him to agree to wear that costume! Do you think he knows he's out of a nursery rhyme?" Hermione asked, treating him like a fellow conspirator. Harry glanced at an oblivious Ron with amusement.

"Probably not. What I wanna know is how she ever thought Little Bo Peep was a good idea for a Halloween Party!" He chuckled softly as he led her across the room to the banquet table.

Harry covertly watched the pair of them being checked out by their fellow students, unsure of how to react to the lusty looks he received from the girls that made him feel very uncomfortable. When he was with Fred things were so much easier even if it were all a secret. He simply behaved like any other guy who had a partner. But now things were different and despite the fact that he and Fred had remained close friends and occasionally something more, he was in fact single and like any horny teenager he wanted to 'go out on the pull'. However this desire was in sharp contrast with the attitude he felt he had to put forward when around guys he fancied in order to keep his secret safe. He couldn't flirt or rub against them when he danced. He couldn't capture their lips in a searing kiss. All he could do was behave like a proper little boy. Glancing down at his costume he almost laughed out loud at the contrast between his costume and the facade he attempted to put forward. _Trust Fred to cause a stir! I so shouldn't have asked him for advice!_

"'Mione?" Someone asked, interrupting his thoughts. Harry glanced up to meet the pining eyes of Michael Corner, a guy who had been trying o get Hermione out on a date for months. "Do you wanna dance . . er . . with me?" He stuttered annoyingly.

"Okay," Hermione replied shocking him a little. _What happened to this plan of sticking together tonight? _"If it's okay with Harry that is?" She replied, her deep, hazel eyes were focused on him, piercing his shock, hurt and anger. _What am I doing, making her stay with me the entire evening? She should be out there having fun with guys like Corner, even if he is a prat. _

Harry nodded guiltily, "course." He affectionately tapped her scantily clad bottom as he realised her from his grasp. "Though I'll be claiming you later for a dance, hot stuff!" He cheekily replied only to be greeted with a hateful glare from Corner and a surprised laugh from Hermione. _That didn't mean anything. _He repeated over and over in his mind as he turned to the table of food infront of him. _It's just the way we are with each other as friends. Even if it's true, it didn't mean anything!_

He casually picked up a plate and began to chuck random things on it to hungrily guzzle down while he waited for his friend to return from the dance floor hopefully without Corner. But when he reached a magically controlled chocolate fountain that was surely four or five feet tall, he couldn't help but murmur his appreciation of the site of the ripples of dark, light and white chocolate cascading over each layer. He picked up several strawberries and cherries and began to dunk them under the lower stream and place them on his plate for later. _This feast is spectacular! And here I was worried-_

"Pothead," a snide all too familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. _Great. Just fucking great. _Harry thought miserably as his eyes reluctantly left the chocolate fountain and met Malfoy's ice cold blue pair. Astonishment and something very much like lust shot through his body as his piercing green eyes took in his enemy's skin tight outfit. His normally gelled back blonde locks were left to cover his face adorably, giving him this total wrong aura of being angelic and giving Harry and probably one hell of a lot of other people the urge to run their fingers through his bangs. His skin was deathly pale as normal, but he wore glittery silver make up on his eyes and smirking lips. _And that costume! Ahh that costume! God himself needs to praised for that one!_ Well, his costume was the tightest, skimpiest white cat suit that exaggerated ever contour of his delicious, Quidditch honed body, even leaving his rippling chest completely open to the elements in a sharp 'v' right down to his pelvis. Ever since Malfoy had come out of the closet so to speak and admitted he was bi, his fashion sense had altered dramatically but even Harry would never have thought he would have gone so far as to dress up as one of the notoriously over sexed, drugged up rockers The Weird Sisters. It just wasn't Malfoy's style. _But god does it suit him!_ The Gryffindor Seeker thought as he felt himself harden and throb for the Slytherin pureblood. "See something you like?" Malfoy queried, provocatively raising an eyebrow at him.

"Fuck off," Harry muttered, put out that he had been caught eyeing him up. _There is no way I'm going to be caught out because of him, no matter how hot he is. _

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Malfoy asked, moving just marginally too close to Harry for it to be considered the proper distance between enemies or even friends for that matter. _He's bloody teasing me, the git. _There had been several times in the last couple of weeks that Malfoy had made several innuendo's or had touched places he seriously shouldn't have touched during a few fist fights. But Harry had always thought he was imagining it, until now that was.

"Bugger off, you git!" Harry replied, backing away from him slightly despite the fact that he really, really wanted to inch closer to him.

"Better. But you still need some work," Malfoy murmured and for some incredibly stupid reason Harry felt compelled to watch his sensuous lips as he spoke. "Maybe I could offer you some one on one tuition?" Harry's heart began to race at the implication of Malfoy's words, but he resolutely forced himself to calm down and not react in the way he ached to do.

"I think I'm fine thank you," Harry lied. "You're type of . . tuition is not something I want. After all I have friends who are equally able to tutor me" He glanced at Hermione who was currently rubbing her arse into Corner's crotch as she danced. Casually he popped a chocolate cover strawberry into his mouth, attempting to act nonchalant. A facade that failed miserably when Malfoy's index finger shot out and as he was too stunned to move, gently wiped the chocolate smear from the crease of his mouth and his bottom lip. It left a trail of searing heat in its wake.

"Mmmm, maybe you're right" Malfoy murmured barely audibly as he sucked on his chocolate covered finger. This graphic illustration Malfoy presented him with turned the Gryffindor on even more than he already was if that was even possible. As Malfoy sashayed away without another word, the realisation of exactly what he had implied to Malfoy hit Harry like a bolt of lightning. Hermione was going to kill him! And he would have earnt it because he had used his most loyal friend and she definately didn't deserve being treated that. Harry cringed as he realised that Malfoy was sure to spread the rumour that he and Hermione were friends with benefits, a rumour he had just supplied him with. Harry could have hit his hit head against the wall at his imbecilic stupidity. _Curse that bloody cat suit! It was completely its fault!_

Harry glanced down unenthusiastically at his food. His appetite had vanished and he unceremoniously dumped his practically untouched plate on a nearby table. The heat in his blood begged to be realised and he searched around predatorily around the room for the familiar presence of Hermione. As he spotted her grinding with Neville not too far from where he had last seen her, he picked up two glasses of punch before making his way across the room. _Sod Neville, sod giving her space and sod being sensible! _He needed to let loose and go wild and the only person he ever felt comfortable doing that with was his best mate.

~ HG/HP/DM ~

Draco threw back another glass of potently spiked punch as he hungrily watched Potter cut in and dance with Hermione Granger. Oh yeah, he knew it was her because unlike the rest of the school he had always paid attention to her looks, her supple body and her expressive brown orbs. Draco silently cursed himself for spending the last six years calling her names as he checked her out. He didn't care that she was a mudblood or a Gryffindor and he hadn't for quite a while. He'd given up those prejudices right about the time he began to realise he had feelings for guys. Besides, once he found the balls to tell his highly bigoted father that he was bisexual and currently dating an impoverished pureblood Hufflepuff he had no leg to stand on when it came to going against the norm. He didn't even care that she was a member of the Golden Trio, hell he'd fancied Harry Bloody Potter for six months so why would his side-kick suddenly pose a problem? He just plain and simply wanted her beneath him screaming out his name in ecstasy. She had curves in all the right places and was wearing such a skimpy costume that there was very little covering her many, many assets. His ice blue eyes travelled the length of her slim, petite frame, wondering greedily what it would feel like to touch the delicate skin beneath the red and gold bikini she called an outfit.

His breath caught in his throat as he took in possibly the most beautiful sight in the world. There in the centre of the dance floor was Potter and Granger indecently grinding against each other in the way that friends just plain and simply don't do. _At least friend's who aren't also fuck buddies,_ he thought as he positively drooled at the scene infront of him. Potter's bony, callused hands roamed over her bare flesh, gently grazing over her back and bottom as his chin comfortably nestled into the crook between her jaw and her neck. Meanwhile Granger's fingertips were running through her friend's hair, pulling him closer to her every second. _And that's saying something considering the_ _bookworm has her thigh pressed tightly into Potter's crotch!_ They danced completely wrapped up in one another, their hips moving fiercely to each beat. _I wonder if they know exactly how erotic they look right now, _he pondered biting his lip. _Oh god I want to go over there and join them so much! _

"Liking the show, Drake?" Zabini smirked, coming up to his mate and offering him another glass of punch. "They're fucking hot aren't they? And Granger would have us all believe she's a bloody virgin! If she and Potter haven't got it on then . . well, I'll bloody strip naked and run through the Great Hall."

Draco snarled at Blaise's ability to read him so easily, but gratefully accepted the punch nevertheless. He continued to watch the two Gryffindor's dance sexily, ignoring his fellow Slytherin's attempts to initiate a conversation. He wasn't interested in anything other than the sight before him. He gulped down the punch, more for courage than because he actually wanted it because like most spiked punches it tasted fucking foul. Draining the glass, he headed determinedly towards the dance floor.

"Where the bloody hell are you going?" An irritated Blaise asked grumpily as he mate left him alone without even as much as a 'see you later'.

Draco smirked back at his friend insolently, before replying "to join the party!" He wanted this, he had ached for this for months and he was going to bring it about if he had to use magic to do it. But if how horny they already looked was any indication, then it would take very little to convince them that this was a good idea. The little devil inside him did however wonder how they would react to him. _I may look like a bloody angel tonight, but I am a bad boy through and through. _He smirked at the thought of what he was about to do, he was going to love every second of it.

~ HG / HP / DM ~

Hermione was in heaven. Harry's hands were all over her, in places she had only ever dreamt of him touching lustful. _Okay, our dancing has never exactly been the proper way friends dance with each other, but this is a whole other level of intimacy._ She thought as she nipped his neck. Hermione blatantly ignored the questions in the back of her mind regarding why Harry was acting this way and simply gave herself over to feeling. She had wanted this so much for so long, so why couldn't she revel in it while it lasted. He would come to his senses and would end up going off with someone like Malfoy at the end of the night and she would have caused no harm to anyone other than herself. The thought of Harry and Malfoy together; touching, kissing, licking and fucking made her blood boil. _Sometimes life wasn't fair. _

Shivers down her back as Quidditch calloused fingers gently traced her spin all the way from her neck to her bum, dipping ever so slightly below her bikini bottom's at the end of their fiery journey. _That's funny I thought Harry's hands were – Shit!_ She wordlessly exclaimed as she felt Harry's hands rubbing up and down her waist. _Who the hell is that touching me?_ She thought panicked by this invasion. Suddenly it wasn't just her spin he had invaded, but her whole body as he naturally melted into her and Harry's embrace. Harry whose head had been nestled into her neck momentarily didn't notice until the newcomer had gotten closer. When Harry stopped moving Hermione really started to panic. _Who the hell was it? _Worriedly she glanced over her shoulder only to look into the lustful misty blue eyes of the Draco Malfoy. _What the hell was he thinking? He couldn't just come up to them and start dancing with her after six years of hatred. It wasn't – _Her rant stopped when he caught her lips with his own in a heated kiss that left her weak with desire but begging for more. _Okay, this might be insane but I seriously don't care after that kiss. Something that good can not be a bad idea. _She thought, resuming dancing this time grinding her arse into Malfoy's crotch and pulling his head down to her neck. _It feels so good! Mmm . . . ._ Abruptly she became aware of Harry backing away from her and without thinking of the consequences or meaning behind her actions she reached out for him, her delicate hand encircling his wrist. Their eyes met and for once Hermione was able to read the expression in her friend's eyes and it screamed hurt and betrayal. Just as she was about to apologise profusely and move away from Malfoy and return to dancing with her fellow Gryffindor, Malfoy reached past her to Harry in a move that momentarily utterly confused and bewildered her.

In one swift move he captured Harry's lips in an explosive kiss not unlike the one Malfoy had just shared with her. Hermione was stunned beyond words as she hungrily watched the Slytherin's tongue massage Harry's and vice versa. _Malfoy didn't want her. He – he wanted them both. _For a split second she didn't know how she felt. Should she be repulsed? Should she feel betrayed or used? Pushing these questions to the back of her mind, Hermione acted on her true emotions rather than those ones sense told her she should feel. Those same emotions which meant she was in love with Harry Potter but at the same time whispered to her of her passion for the blonde haired, cocky Slytherin who she may not have loved but she sure as hell fancied. When Harry broke the kiss in search of air, she pulled him back to her with a fierce passion that spoke volumes. She wouldn't allow him to dwell on what he had just done and consequently admitted to all of the students in Hogwarts. Tonight was about feeling and she intended to given in completely to the emotions wrecking havoc in her body.

~ HG / HP / DM ~

_They taste so fucking good_, Draco thought aching with the need to possess them body and soul. But for the moment he settled for feeling them move against him and against each other. It was something primal, something born of pure need, something that felt so very right. The three of them moved as one to the heavy baseline of the music, not caring who saw what they did to each other's bodies. They kissed and bit, touched and petted but most of all in lives filled with war and death they simply felt. They felt the truest, rawest emotion any of them had ever experienced. Tomorrow didn't matter; the only thing that counted for anything was the moment in which for that night they existed.

Draco ran his hands over Hermione's shapely hips before letting his hands wander over Potter's tight ass, pulling the Gryffindor Seeker even closer in. _This is something I could never tire of. I could live my entire life here exploring the two of them and still feel as though I'd had more to discover. Ah god, _he wordlessly exclaimed lost purely in sensation as Potter captured his lips in a kiss that stopped time. Without warning he felt another set of lips lay feather light butterfly kisses over his jaw and neck and a very feminine hand subtly slip inside his open shirt and play with his rock hard nipples. _This is what heaven must feel like, _he thought distractedly as his tongue battled against Potter in a kiss that was both punishing and praising at the same time. There was so much emotion and sexual tension between the three of them the air surrounding them trembled. He wanted to pull them away from this gawking crowd so that the three of them could discover each other's hidden secrets in private but he was scared. _What happens if they come to their senses and suddenly decide that this isn't what they want? _He didn't know if he could let them go now that he finally had them both in his arms.

It was Hermione that took things out of his control when she leaned up to him and quietly whispered, "you might like everyone fucking starring at us Malfoy, maybe it turns you one, but I don't especially for what I'm thinking of. Follow me," and then she was gone, accidentally grazing her hand over his hardened penis as she left. Draco was left shocked and more than a little speechless. However much Granger had surprised him in the past this was on another level to her past actions. The Gryffindor Golden Girl, the Hogwarts bookworm and McGonagall's protégée had just proposition him a boy so heavily connected to Voldermort the bastard basically lived in his house, to have a threesome. As much as he had dreamt of this happening when he watched them dance and when he joined in, he didn't actually believe the two so called goody-goodies would go along with it!

A low, almost feral chuckle jolted him from his astonishment and he starred into the ethereal green eyes of the Boy who lived to see a glimpse of his own shock reflected in them. "She's good," he uttered barely audibly even to Draco who was pressed flush against him. "So very, very good and nice," he starred pointedly at the Slytherin, an unspoken warning passing between the two.

"Don't worry Harry," he murmured deliberately using the other boy's first name. "I intend to treat you two very well." He nipped the other boy's ear evocatively before backing away from him without another word being spoken between the two of them. It was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do in his life, but he knew that if Hermione's plan was to succeed then the move had to be made. Personally he didn't give a damn who the school thought he was shagging, but he was willing to compromise in order to get the two Gryffindor's in the position he wanted them in.

Hunger raced fiercely through his blood as snaked his way through the crowd to sneak away from the party. Normally he hated to leave any party early, even for a good fuck but tonight was different. This was about more than simply screwing Potter and his muggle-born best mate, this was about a moment, a feeling and a need. He wanted this more than he had ever wanted anything. Correction, they wanted this. To him, it seemed as though the last six years had been building towards this moment. There had always been something between them that caused fireworks to spark. _Admittedly most of the time that feeling was hate. _But since those years of bitterness had began, they had all grown up and stood up for their beliefs and personal choices in one way or another whether it was telling your prejudiced family you were bisexual, or refusing to go out with a Weasel just because it was expected or deciding you were gay. They had all finally faced their judge, jury and symbolical executioner and put their middle finger up at them. _At least that's how I see this madness, _Draco thought smiling ruefully at his own mushy musings.

~ HG / HP / DM ~

_I can't believe I'm doing this, _Hermione thought as she anxiously waited for Harry and Malfoy to join her in the corridor leading away from the Great Hall which forked in two leading either to the dungeons or eventually the Gryffindor Tower. _I must be mad. How can I even be considering this? I mean, I've never done anything like this before. _But she was considering it and however nervous she felt she wasn't going to back out. This was something she wanted, something she may even need, as trite as that may sound.

Before she had a chance to worry about whether they were going to join her, Malfoy was suddenly right in front of her, pinning her to the spot with the lust in his eyes. _Oh god he's completely and utterly gorgeous,_ she thought as she instinctively reached out for him, pulling him into a heady embrace. His lips found hers without difficulty, kissing her softly to begin with before deepening the tender almost chaste kiss by letting his tongue explore all the contours of her mouth. Over the years they had fought so ferociously, a constant battle of wills and intellects that challenged both of them and in many respects this was no different. Except of course that it was a thousand times more pleasurable to do battle like this!

Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, tugging him closer greedily wanting to feel more all the time. She felt his Quidditch toughened hands on her scalp, his fingers roughly running through her curly locks. This simple feeling drove her wild and she ached to have inside her, treating the rest of her body in the same punishing but delightful way. Unconsciously her slim leg wrapped itself around the back of his leg, pulling him even closer to her and causing his erection to rub her intimately. _Oh god! Where's Harry, I don't think I can wait much longer . . . _She thought, not bothering to pause while running her tongue along his jaw. _Where the hell are you Harry?!_

"Don't you two think we could find a more private place than the entrance hall?" A gruff voice whispered sardonically in her ear, causing shivers to run up her spin. _He was here. Her Harry was finally here. _Before she could react, Malfoy's lips which had been so souly focused on her own, passionately kissed Harry eliciting whimpers from her friend. Desire flooded her system as she watched Harry and Malfoy make out while Draco was still pressed flush against her. Maybe she should have felt envy as she rivetingly gazed at her former enemy kiss the boy she'd fancied for years, but there was no jealousy over either of their attentions to the other. It just seemed so right, so completely perfect. Insted of wasting either her effort or time on pathetic emotions such as these, she moved her ministrations to Harry's neck and ear.

"Not that I'm complaining but we've got to got to go somewhere else-" He was ruthlessly silenced by Hermione's own lips who replaced Malfoy's, kissing him so lustily his hips bucked against her arse, leaving no doubt in her mind that this was exactly what Harry wanted despite his staunch confession that he was gay.

"Mine. Closer." Malfoy gasped in between pressing hot kisses along the throbbing vein in Harry's neck. These words made little sense to Hermione's passion dulled brain, but she followed him trustingly.

It was a miracle how any of them, let alone all three of them made it all the way to the Slytherin Common Room as they kept pressing against each other, stealing kisses and groping one another along the way. None of them could stop touching the other two for a second, it was like their entire existence depended on touching, feeling, memorising the person beside them. Hermione ached to be taken by the two of them right then and there, in the deserted corridor barely out of earshot from the rest of the school and she felt such a deliriously sweet yet almost painful need for them that she probably would have let them do anything to her then and there. But fortunately for Hermione's reputation, Harry had enough forethought to realise that they needed privacy and he for one wasn't going to be caught shagging by any Tom, Dick or Professor who happened to walk past them.

The next clear thought Hermione had was when she was painfully slammed into Malfoy's bedpost, the carved notches digging into the hollow of her back. The pain of her spin connecting with the hard wooden didn't diminish her desire in the least, if anything this intense throbbing intensified another throbbing deep within her core. She devoured Draco's lips passionately as his hips grinded against her, all the while looking into Harry's deep green eyes as he licked and nibbled the Slytherin boy's pale neck. She could feel rough, calloused hands all over her leaving trails of heat all over her skin. Hermione's entire body was burning and suddenly she felt as though she was simply wearing too many clothes. Her beestung lips momentarily left Draco's gasping for air before continuing her ministrations on his neck while she clumsily attempted to unzip her dress. Groan's escaped Draco's lips as he bucked his hips against Harry's obviously hardened crotch and pulled Hermione closer to him so she was practically straggling him. He roughly pulled her bikini top, exposing her breasts to his scorching touch. All three of them were too focused in their exploration of each other to hear the rip in the fabric as he tore her completely free.

Hermione captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss, their tongues intertwined massaging the other. Finding courage from somewhere she deliberately let her fingers wonder down past his strong jaw feeling his Quidditch honed muscles through his shirt. A moan of pure ecstasy escaped from her throat as Draco's skilful tongue on her nipple caused shivers of undiluted pleasure to course through her quivering body. _Oh my god. This is heaven. _Harry's hand moved cautiously at first to lightly touch her other breast, making her gasp because of gentleness.

"Mione," Harry breathed, worry evident in his voice for the first time this evening. "What about-"

She kissed him softly, cutting off his sentence before brokenly whispering "it feels too right to be wrong Harry. Forget what people would say for once, just given in to this feeling." After only momentary hesitation his mouth moved to her breast sucking and kissing her passionately. Hermione felt the wetness between her thighs increase as she hungrily watched Harry and Draco lick, suck, nibble and kiss all over her breasts. Draco moved down kissing her ribs, her stomach all the way down to the top of her knickers. She gasped as his hot fingers slowly moved beneath them, slipping her knickers down her legs before throwing them over his shoulder. Hermione's own hands began to wonder and her fingertips surely graced the bottom of Harry's mesh shirt before violently tugging it up over his toned abs and pecs. He was only too happy to accommodate her and he helped shrugging off the offending garment. She had seen him shirtless before but this time it was different and she didn't try to hide the appreciation evident in her gaze as her hazel eyes roved over his body. Her plump lips descended onto his sun bleached chest, taking his nipple firmly between her teeth. Hermione felt Draco flick his tongue over her folds making her moan and rise up a little. Her moan was a little muffled against Harry's chest but nevertheless her delicate frame quivered.

Hermione was in heaven pure and simple. She had heard about threesomes but had never seriously thought of being involved in one. Draco's head was buried between her milky white thighs, playing delightfully with her clit while Harry's tongue was tracing heated paths along her neck. However she wanted more and she lightly moved her hand down touching Harry's clothed but throbbing crotch with feather-like movements before slipping her hand into his trousers. Hermione forced his trousers down to his knees and then wrapped her small hand around him and began massaging him. Harry let out a very loud moan, which made Draco look up from between her legs and smirk at the expression of pure agony on his rival's face. Harry slipped off his trousers and boxers completely and moved so he was kneeling on the bed next to Hermione. She flicked out her tongue licking off the precum. She swirled her tongue around the head before swallowing as much of him as she could. Her fist wrapping around the rest of him. She ran her tongue over the base of his cock. Sucking, licking, fisting. Draco was doing all he knew to send her over the edge and as his tongue moved to exactly the right spot Hermione let go of Harry and screamed out in her pure ecstasy. Her whole body shook as her orgasm wrecked havoc with her senses. The only thing she was aware of in that moment was the delious feeling of satisfaction coursing through her body.

Hermione opened her hazel eyes to see Draco and Harry both smiling down at her, though in Draco's case it was more of a smirk. "Feel good?" Draco asked raising a quizzical eyebrow. In that moment words failed her and she was struck dumb, only able to answer with a furious nod. She was simply too overwhelmed to speak, which was something Draco must have realised because his reply was a soft chuckle.

"Let me taste her," Harry murmured, leaning over the side of the bed and pulling the Slytherin boy in for a heated kiss. Hermione watched as their tongues battled for dominance. It was one of the most erotic things she had ever seen and she ached to witness more of such passion between them. "God Mione, you taste like heaven!" Harry exclaimed once he finally broke apart from Draco. She leaned up to hungrily kiss Harry, tasting a small amount of herself, Draco and Harry. It made her long for more, pulling herself up onto the bed and pinned Harry to the quilt, straddling him. Draco began to back away, but that was not something she wanted.

"Don't go! I want both of you." Hermione whispered huskily and it was true. She didn't just want to have sex with the boy she had secretly had a crush on for years like some pathetic little high school princess, she wanted them both at the same time. At that exact moment she may not have loved Draco Malfoy but she was certainly beginning to feel something infinitely stronger than what somebody feels for a one night stand. She wanted them. Without a word, Draco quickly removed his remaining items of clothing hurriedly yanking off his shoes before climbing onto the large bed beside them. Hermione positioned herself over Harry, so Draco quickly slipped his fingers in gathering some of her juices. The other Seeker held onto her shapely hips and gently guided her down. Both moaned as she took him in all the way to the hilt. Hermione could feel him deep inside her. He pulled her forward and kissed her as Draco prepared her, which in itself sent tremors of desire through her. She felt his finger slip into her ass and as he started with one finger swirling it around then added another he began to scissors his fingers trying to stretch her as best he could she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her throat.

Draco slowly began to slip into Hermione and she had to bite her lip to stop from screaming out in sweet pain. She was so tight that he had to go slowly because he didn't want to hurt her, but this only made his movements all the more erotic. He kept pushing until like Harry he was all the way inside her to the hilt. All three of them began to move until they found a rhythm that they all liked. There were loud moans of pleasure coming from all three of them as they moved, kissed, felt, and touched. Both Harry and Draco could feel each other through than thin bit of skin inside of Hermione and both were thinking that it just made everything feel all that much better. Harry's lips parted, seeking Draco's and he kissed the other boy, and again, his sweet flavor combined with Hermione's sent a shock to his already hard cock. Harry's tongue slid against Draco's meeting each thrust with one of his own. Shivers of increased pleasure ran through the Gryffindor Golden Girl's veins as each moment passed. She felt the vibrations through Harry's chest of an animalistic growl deep within his chest as he slid his hands down her then Draco's side and back before cupping the other boys arse pulling all three of them closer together.

Draco moved over her pressing kisses to her neck and shoulders, occasionally licking the delicate curve of her spine while his hands settled naturally on her hips as he pumped into her. Harry was the first to cum and the sight and sound of him coming nearly drove both Hermione and Harry over the edge. Draco's hips jerked and Hermione bucked against him, her fingers gripping Harry's chest hard enough to leave marks. He drove into her harder, hands clutching the soft flesh of her hips, teeth nipping along her neck and shoulders, sucking at the sensitive spot where they met. She convulsed, pulling him in deeper, shuddering and crying out as the orgasm rolled through her. Pleasure radiated along every nerve in her body, overwhelming her senses before she collapsed on top of Harry. Moments later she felt Draco also convulse before collapsing onto her in a sticky, sated heap. The two boys pressed lazy kisses onto her and each other's faces, hair and shoulders. She sighed in contentment, realising that life couldn't get much more perfect than this. _Life truly started when you decide to let go and lose yourself in a feeling, in a touch and most importantly in a moment. _

**A/N: What did you think?! Please review! This is my first ever attempt at either a one shot or a threesome so I'd really like to hear your opinion on whether it would be worth writing another or whether I should stick to longer fics like 'Growing Up With Malfoy'. **


End file.
